


Infodumping About Octopi

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, Infodumping, Intrulogical, M/M, Octopi & Squid, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, background Roceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: It was late afternoon, and the sides were spending it well with some much-needed relaxation time. Janus and Roman were in the kitchen baking, well, trying anyways. Virgil was taking a nap in his room, and Patton was in the imagination, reading books from the fairytales section of the library there. And Logan? Logan was currently dying of gay.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 178





	Infodumping About Octopi

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of an ask that a friend of mine got on their blog, and I saw it and immediately had to write it out!
> 
> If you do enjoy this, please leave a comment! Even just a screech in my general direction really brightens my day!

It was late afternoon, and the sides were spending it well with some much-needed relaxation time. Janus and Roman were in the kitchen baking, well, trying anyways. Virgil was taking a nap in his room, and Patton was in the imagination, reading books from the fairytales section of the library there. And Logan? Logan was currently dying of gay.

Remus had walked into the room a full 20 minutes and 9 seconds ago, and had immediately plopped himself sideways onto the couch next to Logan, with a quick breath of, “Ramble to me, nerd?”

And so, like any hopeless gay with too many facts floating through his head and not enough people to tell them to, he had.

At first he’d been going off about his most recent philosophical book he had been reading. Logan noting all of the interesting new things he had learned from it, as well as how they complimented or contradicted others that he had read.

However, that had slowly drifted over to facts that he had learned due to his desire to know Remus better. Oceanic facts about the environment turned into how it affects the creatures that lived in it, turned into deep sea creatures and their alien appearances, turned into what ate said deep sea creatures, until finally the topic had reached Remus’ favorite animals: cephalopods.

“It is quite interesting, actually. I have noticed that though many of our fans have mistaken the cephalopodic arms that frame the thumbnail of your introductory video for those of a squid, they actually bear far more resemblance to those of an octopus.” Logan rambled.

“Wait what?” Remus cut him off. “How’d you figure that out? All you see are the tentacles!”

Logan grinned excitedly at him. “See, that is just it, though! The arms are all you need to determine this! The arms shown in the video have suckers all the way down. Whilst squid tentacles do not have suckers all the way along the arms, octopi do!”

Remus stared at him with stars in his eyes, causing Logan to realize that _oh my stars I just rambled about my crush’s favorite animal to my crush oh no I’m gay I’m dead I’m dying of gay oh no-_

Logan was brought out his gay panic by Remus’ enthusiastic reply. “Wow, Lo! It’s really cool how you figured all of that out just from the tentacles!” He sat up in a burst of movement, legs moving to cross over each other as his arms stretched up above his head. “Thanks so much! It’s always awesome to listen to you ramble! And I got to learn so much more about all my favorite stuff!” He leapt up, pulling Logan into a quick hug before skipping out of the room, his cheeks suspiciously red.

“Ah, you’re welcome. It is always a pleasure to talk with you, as well.” He replied belatedly, dazed.

In fact, he was so dazed that he wouldn’t even notice the paper Remus had slipped into his breast pocket until he went to change into his pyjamas for the night, the paper floating down to the floor as he removed his shirt. He would be very grateful that sound didn’t carry outside of his room when he squealed in delight at the sentence written on the paper in a surprisingly neat font.

_‘Dinner for two, in the Imagination with you? Tomorrow at 7, bring a nerd(you) fit for heaven! ;{D’  
-Remus_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! And if you did, you can also screech at me on my tumblr, @surohsopsisofclouds!


End file.
